Sorry for What?
by Michelle-And-The-Beatle
Summary: [Sequel to "Don't Fight In Front of an Angel"] After Cas tickled the apologies out of the Winchester brothers, they decided to get him back :) Tickling. Please Enjoy!


_**Prologue**_

**_"I think a certain angel owes us an apology."_**

Castiel looked confused and he began to say, "An apology for wha-OMPH!" but the Winchesters tackled him to the floor before he could finish the sentence. Dean pinned Cas's arms while Sam, the giant moose that he is, practically crushed the angel's legs beneath him.

"So, Cas," Dean began with a smile on his face, "Ready to apologize?"

"I don't understand why I need to apologize. I did nothing wrong to you two..."

"You'll figure it out soon enough. But for now, this is your punishment," and Dean reached down and ran his fingers across Castiel's neck. The angel just flinched slightly and looked upward at Dean, since he was hovering over his head, and furrowed his eyebrows in confusion.

Dean stopped what he was doing then said, "Sammy, try his sides."

Sam dug his fingers into Cas's sides, having no more luck than Dean. Cas just stared at the brothers, totally oblivious as to why they looked puzzled.

"What's the punishment?" he asked. Dean and Sam exchanged looks.

"Cas, you were ticklish just the other day, what happened?" Dean said, trying his luck with the angel's neck again.

"I... turned it off..."

"Turned it off?"

"Yes, that's what I said."

"How do you have a switch for being ticklish?" was Sam's input.

"I decided that the sensation was not really going to benefit me and it wasn't useful, so I turned it off, like I said before. You can't do the same?" Cas smirked a little evilly with a hint of sarcasm in his voice.

"Cas, I'm gonna need you to turn it back on," Dean said.

"Just this once," Sam joined.

"I know you are just going to torture me if I do, so I will not. Now let me up, I don't want to hurt you."

"Wait a second here... You gotta give us some payback. This isn't fair."

Castiel looked at how confused and hurt the Winchesters were at his being an angel, basically, and felt guilty about it. He switched it on then and there, but did not tell them. He wanted to see if they'd give up or not.

"I'm sorry, Dean, I can't get it back once I've deleted it."

"You just said you turned it off!"

"And that entitles me never having that feeling again."

"Well that's just great!" Dean frowned and stood up and walked out of the room in the bunker. Sam remained where he was and Cas was starting to get uncomfortable.

"Sam, would you mind getting off?"

The younger Winchester actually pouted at the angel below him. Cas felt _really _guilty now.

"I would rather not force you off."

"You seriously have a switch?"

"Yes."

"And you can't turn it on?"

"Nohoho," Cas was not expecting Sam to wiggle his fingers on his stomach and he chuckled. A smile started to form on Sam's face and it grew bigger as Castiel's laughter became louder.

"You liar!"

"I ahahahahaHAM NOT!"

"Yeah, you kinda are, Cas," Sam chuckled to himself, "Want to apologize yet?"

"I dohohon't hahaHAHAVE TO- NO SAHAHAM STAHAHAP!" Cas screeched when the moose squeezed around his upper, protruding ribs. The high-pitched squeals were very amusing to Sam Winchester and he kept up the tickling there.

"Just two little words," Sam taunted. Castiel was shoving at the Winchester's chest, which only delayed the time in which fingers would collide with clothing. Cas was bucking and squirming around under Sam, attempting with little success to free himself from the man's clutches.

At one point, the angel wriggled hard enough that he dislodged himself from the moose and tried to crawl away. But Sam was back on him in a heartbeat, grabbing his ankle and tickling his foot. Castiel exploded into another fit of laughter. Sam was even giggling at this scene.

"Did ya get him?!" an excited Dean marched back into the living room of the bunker, smiling that his brother had broken through to Cas. But what he walked in on was not Sam tickling Cas... well it kind of was... It was more like Sam gripping Castiel's ankle in a headlock while tickling his foot, as the angel was simultaneously fighting back by tickling Sam's side.

"Dehehehean, hehelp! Hahaha!" Sam cried out.

"Nohohoho!" Cas screamed again when Sam got under his toes.

Dean knew who to help and who to turn on. He kneeled beside Cas's wiggling body and pinned one arm above his head. Then he used his free hand to drag and dig his fingers all over the angel's exposed side and stomach.

"NAHAHAHAHA! DEHEHEAN... SAHAHAM HAHAHA STAHAHAP!" Cas was in stitches from the unbearable tickling on his abdomen and feet (and now knees as well, courtesy of Sam).

"Say what we wanna hear," Sam said, reaching up from his position to tickle the angel's thighs. Castiel kicked his leg and giggled in a very high-pitched manner. And Dean chose to dig his fingers into the hollow of Cas's armpit at the same time. By now the angel's laughter had turned silent and his face was turning red. Dean and Sam both looked fondly at the unusual sight of a laughing and breathless Castiel before they took pity on him and stopped their tickling.

"I-I'm soho sohohohorry... I am vehery sohohorry..." Cas breathed out, lying limp on the floor. Sam laughed at that and Dean smirked.

"Whahat exactly aham I sorry for again?" the angel continued, looking up at Dean.

"You know, I forget," was Dean's cheeky answer. Castiel chuckled but then said, "You're both bastards."

Sam perked up upon hearing that and ran his fingers over Cas's stomach, causing him to collapse in on himself, pushing away at Sam's hands.

"Nohohoho more!"

"Alright. Sorry, Cas."

"It's ohokay. We're all happy now, right?"

"Yup."

"Yeah, I'd say so."

"Good... then it was all worth it."

"Definitely... ass," Dean mumbled the last word. The angel sat up and narrowed his eyes at the hunter.

"What did you say?"

"Hmm? I said... Cas. You're name."

"No you didn't, jerk."

"I did, bitch!"

"Oh boy..." Castiel smiled.

_~The End~_


End file.
